


An Angel Tradition

by kanoitrace



Series: The Nightmare Before Christmas AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean as a Demon, Demon Dean Winchester, Fireworks, M/M, New Years, Zombie Ash, the nightmare before christmas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to teach Castiel what the angels of Christmas Town do after a successful Christmas. Ash is fairly certain that's not how you do it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Initial prompt from [pharoqueen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pharoqueen/pseuds/pharoqueen): There's a huge angel party on earth (assume everyone is alive and most all roughly get along) and Lucifer has decided he's going to make his own fireworks to celebrate on NYE. Ash is watching the angel work and insisting he's doing it all wrong. Everyone is having a great time and then it's officially time for Lucifer's explosive extravaganza. Ash was correct. Angel magic + attempted fireworks = chaos ensues. Big time.
> 
> This was originally for New Years, and takes place after Kipnap Mister Castiel.

"You're the worst guardian angel ever," Ash, an undead creature, mutters as he examines the ball of gunpowder and magic Lucifer is crafting.

Lucifer, for his part, sneers at the monster. "I'm not a guardian angel."

Ash raises her eyebrows. "Isn't that what angels are supposed to do? Guard?"

Turning his attention back to his experiment, Lucifer responds drolly, "You really have no clue what angels do."

"Didn't know they existed until like five days ago, so you can't blame me for that. You're the one being all secretive," is Ash's rebuttal.

Lucifer just scowls.

"I don't get why we're doing this at all," Dean grouses from where he's sitting up on the hill behind them, offering the perfect vantage point.

"I think it's interesting," Cas muses. He's the whole reason the two of them are even here to begin with, Lucifer's promise of teaching him about angel traditions far too alluring to pass up. Dean just wants to go to bed, personally. And to hide Cas away from the world and all things angel after the most recent escapade to Christmas Town.

"Is there even a point to this shit?"

"Back home, it's to celebrate the coming of a new year, a job well done," Lucifer answers without paying the slightest bit of actual attention to the knight of Hell.

Dean's scowl deepens. "We already celebrated a new year."

Lucifer patiently says, "Yes, and look at the start it got off to. Thought you might appreciate a second chance."

Dean just huffs crankily.

"You're doing it wrong," Ash muses, still staring intently at the items Lucifer is crafting. "You need sulfur, not magic. And you're chemical ratios are all wrong."

"I know what I'm doing," Lucifer snaps. "Just go sit with Dean and Castiel!"

Ash looks up from the explosives to Lucifer and just shrugs. "Fine, if you want to do it wrong, be my guest." He goes to sit up on the hill, Lucifer growling in his wake.

Once Ash is settled down on Dean's other side, the demon asks, "Is he going to end up killing us all."

Ash shrugs, yet again. "I don't know about you, but I'm already dead." It's possibly the least comforting thing Dean has heard all night.

Come midnight, Lucifer sets off his creations. He tries to, anyway. Two just fizzle tiredly, while the third explodes without ever shooting off the ground, setting the rest on fire and to exploding themselves. It's only the quick work of angel magic that gets any of them out in one piece.

"I told you you were doing it wrong," Ash says evenly.

Lucifer grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, "Should have left you with the fireworks."

 


End file.
